Adventures Forever
by MagicMalone
Summary: Another random story. I'm not sure where to put them, so I hope here is okay.  Chapter one of my Adventure stories. Please read and review


Adventures Forever

Sierra Taylor

Perfect. Just perfect. My first friend that I liked and we had to jump off a cliff. Well, on the bright side, it was for a good cause, or at least, we thought it was. We had been proven wrong on many occasions, but this time it ,would be different. Before I jump into how we ended up on the side of the cliff, let me tell you about us.

My best friend and I had met about a month ago. We were both outcasts in school, with few people liking us. We did our work, left the kids alone, and hoped that they would do the same. Most of the time, though, we were picked on or made fun of. When I had come to the school, a young girl with on odd name, I had been outcast immediately. Being a country girl wasn't easy in a city school. It was the same case for my friend.

Her name was Resse Magic Malone. Mine wasn't much better, Alona Jess Cartney. We had been used to few kids, and ones who you could take to, ones who could keep a secret. We moved here for different reasons. Magic's parents had been killed in an old western type accident. Her dad used to work for a reenactment company, but one mishap and it went wrong. Her dad was doing an old western duel, when someone nearby though it was real. The guy's first instinct was to draw his gun and fire, that's exactly what he did. All havoc broke loose, and Magic's mom got caught in the cross fire.

I came with my brother. He was in the military, so we moved around a lot. My parents were no longer around, on was MIA, and the other wasn't there when I came home from school. We hadn't seen either since. I grew up at an orphanage type place, only this place was a cowgirl's dream come true. Cows to wrangle and horses to ride. The best thing about it, or at least the girls though, was the fact that boys were allowed.

One day was out of the normal for us at the school, not that any day was normal, but this day was less so. A boy had walked up to us, and said that he wanted to talk to us after school, and that it was important. We, thinking we were going to get made fun of some more, didn't take him seriously, but we played along. We met him after school with our bikes. We were ready to go to my place, a small apartment about a mile away, when he came and told us this: "Can you keep a secret? Oh well, I don't care, I'm telling you anyway." We looked at each other, startled. "A friend of mine is in trouble. I need help rescuing him, but you see, he's got a situation. He isn't exactly a human. He's a handsome white tiger, called Jaen."

Magic looked at him, "Are you pilling our chain? If you not, what exactly is wrong with your tiger friend?" He blushed. "No," He quickly answered. "Jaen is a rare white tiger, I overheard some poachers about a week ago planning to steal him on the ninth of June." I looked at him, dumbstruck.

"Okay?" I nodded my head. "Oh, and they are also planning on stealing the world famous Melan." I stared at him, as did Magic. I spoke first. : Who's Melan? Is he a blue lion?" He nodded. "Close, Melan is a black tiger. Also Melan is a she, not a he." Magic gave me an "are you serious" look. She pulled out her phone, and then typed fast. A moment later, my phone rang. It read: "New TXT Message. Resse." I hit the open button, and it read, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

As soon as she watched me open the txt message, she said: "Sure, I'll help." I looked at her. Rolling my eyes, I said: "Me too." Well, the next thing we knew we were about to jump off of a cliff, into a tiger pen.

I tied a braided rope around a fence post. I looked down, off the edge of the cliff. Looking back up to Magic and the boy, whose name was Jason. "I can't believe I'm going to repeal down this cliff, the put this thing," I help up a harness, "On to a tiger, that may or may not eat me." He looked at me. "Jaen will not eat you, I promise. I've known him for years." I shook my head, and took a leap off the side of the cliff and into the enclosure. "Jaen! Jaen!" Yelled Jason. A moment later a huge white tiger appeared under my feet.

"Easy big guy," I said as I hit the rock hard. Getting onto my feet, I repealed down. Jaen walked up to me and lifted one of his large paws. "A little eager?" I asked him. After I untangled the harness, which was twice the size I thought, I managed to get it on him. "Unhook your rope, and then hook it onto his harness," Magic said as she tossed down another rope to hook onto him.

I did as I was told to, and then started to climb up the fifty foot cliff. Once I was most of the way up, Jason grabbed the back of my repelling harness, and with one giant yank, I was lying on my stomach, practically in his lap. He shook his head. "May I have my legs back? I need to pull up Jaen now." I nodded, and then got up. I grabbed one rope, and he grabbed the other. Magic tied a rope around his waist, and then told him to hold the end of it.

She walked over to me, hooked a rope onto my harness, and then walked back over to Jason. She took the ends of the rope, tied them together about half way, and then tied a loop around her waist, leaving enough extra rope to make a harness around her shoulders and arms. She finished her harness, and then turned around. "On three pull," She said. Jason said "One…" I said, "Two….." Magic looked at us one last time. "Three!" She yelled. She took off running, and Jason and I pulled with all our might. I was expecting Jaen to be heavy, but he came up the cliff so fast, I was starting to think that the harness had come off. Thankfully, the harness was intact, as was Jaen.

Jason sat down and rubbed the big cat. I looked at him, then at Magic. "Now what are we going to do with him?" They both shrugged. Jason looked up. "I'm going to get the Jeep, and you're going to watch him, or we can walk to the parking lot together." Magic shrugged, and then we both said at the same time: "Together!"

The walk wasn't long, or a bad walk for that matter. Jaen walked perfectly beside me the whole way, until we got near the Jeep. He took off running, and ran up to the Jeep. He started making these weird mewing sounds, until someone unlocked and opened the door.

Jason said, "Since I'm the only one that knows how to drive this thing, one of you will have to sit in the back." Magic looked at me then yelled "Shot gun!" I walked around to the back and climbed in.

I was surprised to find that Jaen made a nice pillow. He started making a purring sound, which rumbled deep in his throat. "What do we do now?" I asked. Magic rolled over the best she could, and that's all she wrote. She was fast asleep. Jason looked back at me then changed lanes. "I'm driving." I shook my head, and Jaen complained by growling. "I noticed Jason. If you haven't noticed, I won't go to sleep because I think Jaen might be waiting for me to do just that. Then, once I'm asleep, he'll eat me." "Yeah, sure" Jason replied. "Now we go to Brooklyn." I nodded. "Wait why are we going to Brooklyn?" He replied after a minute. "Now, we need to go save Melan, and that's exactly I plan on doing."


End file.
